


Goodbye

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: "Hey, Levi, we need to talk".An AU EreRi drabble for the third day of the Ereri Angst Week. Prompt: Goodbye.Sorry for my bad English, feel free to correct me.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU EreRi drabble for the third day of the Ereri Angst Week. Prompt: Goodbye.
> 
> Sorry for my bad English, feel free to correct me.

"Hey, Levi..."  
"Uhm?"  
"We have to talk"  
"What about? Is there a problem?"  
"Of course there is a problem, you moron!"  
"Since when do you feel allowed to talk to me like that, little shit?"  
"Oh c'mon, Levi... we have already past through this. One day we have to talk about it. You can't live the next ten years denying it. At least, not like you have been doing until now."  
"Whatever... just tell me your thing already. I don't have all night."  
"What else do you have to do?"  
"Are you kidding me? Aren't you here to fuck me? How much time do you think I can wait?"  
Eren just laughed with a particularly enthusiastic laugh. He seemed happy beyond posible. Levi suddenly realized something was wrong.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Levi... you know, c'mon. I came here to say goodbye."  
"What?"  
"Yeah... I need you to let go of me. We have to say goodbye. It's time."  
"Time for what, mother fucker? Why on earth would I let go of the most precious, the most...?"  
But he couldn't keep talking. The figure of Eren was fading.  
"What the hell...? Come back! Explain this to me! Don't go, you coward!"  
Eren smiled.  
"You don't need any explanation. You just have to remember the goodbye. I love you, Levi. I set you free. Do the same with me, please."  
When Levi woke up, the memories of the dream got mixed up with other memories. The car accident. The long, long years of Eren's comatose state. The silent hours by his side, caressing his still hand. He cryed.  
The next phone call from the hospital wasn't unexpected.  
"At least you came to say goodbye, you bastard."


End file.
